It's Not over, Rin!
by babj3ilov3you
Summary: I was wondering what will happen to Rin and Sesshomaru, so I decided to write this story. This is my first time writing so tell me what you think and I'll try to change it      nothing inappropriate please! :
1. Chapter 1

_ 5 years have passed since Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome defeated Naraku. Miroku and Sango married right after and together they have three kids, Kagome decides to stay with Inuyasha on the other side of the well. Kohaku becomes a strong demon slayer just like his sister used to be, Shippo trains everyday to become a real demon. Everything seems to settle but what about Sesshomaru and Rin? He left her at the village with lady Kaede 5 years ago, but now she's a grown up girl...Will she choose to follow Lord Sesshomaru? Or stays at the village and lead a normal life like everyone else?_

_**Chapter 1-The Decision. **_

_ Stunned! For a moment he didn't know who he was looking at, the girl was so pale and where her long hair used to be, is now cut short and hung over her shoulder. "Rin?" He finnaly managed to ask. Rin slowly looked up and saw his familiar face, "It's you! I knew it, I knew you will come back for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" And with that, she launched herself at him."Rin, I came to see if you want to go with me?" asking while pulling her away. Her eyes filled with happiness, "Of course I wanna go with you, my lord. I've always waited for you." Kaede came out of the house and shocked when she saw who was standing there next to Rin. "You're..." Rin didn't let Kaede finish her sentence, she gave the old lady a big hug, "The day I'm waiting for has come, Lady Kaede! I'm leaving with Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede sighed, " Are you sure about this Rin?" Suddenly,everything became silent. "Yes, I'm sure about this. Thanks for looking over me in the past 5 years. Let's go Lord Sesshomaru!" Said Rin. A un was waiting, ready for Rin to get on his back just like the old days. "Lord Sesshomaru? Where is Master Jaken?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her question, " Let's go Rin." Rin didn't dare to ask more "Can you wait for a while? I want to say good bye to Inuyasha and the others." Sesshomaru flinched by hearing the name, "I'll go with you!" Rin was surprised but stayed quiet. Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku's family were eating lunch when Rin arrived. "Inuyasha, look who's here!" Shippo yelled. "Pssh, I can smell him when he was 20 feet away." Kagome came out, "Attitude" shaking her head."Hi brother-in-law, what brings you here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes " I took Rin here to say good bye." Everyone turned and looked at Rin. She didn't need for them to ask, "Yes, I'm leaving with Lord Sesshomaru. I want to say good bye and thanks to all before I go." "Well, he's alright after all!" Sesshomaru thought as he and Rin left the village."Hope he'll take good care of her!" Kagome said, looking after them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- The Mysterious Woman.**_

___Sesshomaru took Rin to a castle, "We'll be staying here for the time being." The castle looked so strong standing in middle of the lake. Jaken was standing at the main entrance, waving at them, " Rin! How I miss you. Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Stepped over Jaken's body, Sesshomaru went inside. "Just like the olds days, Master Jaken!" Rin giggled and followed Sesshomaru. The castle was huge but also creepy. "Is anyone here?" Rin asked. "Do you really think our lord will be living with some random human? Of course it has to be some one we know." Jaken answered, annoyed. "Keep your mouth shut, Jaken." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and walked away. Suddenly, a woman appeared behind the curtain, "You must be little Rin." Rin looked at the woman, "And you are?" Couldn't hide the _c_uriosity_ _in her eyes.__ "Lord Sesshomaru would never live with any human except me. And Master Jaken said it will be someone I know!"__ Rin thought."I'm Emi." Rin didnt' know what's that feeling she was having,"Uhm, where's my room?" She asked, changing the subject. "Oh, it's this way. Please follow me." And with that they walked to Rin's room without saying another word. "Here's your clothes, Lord Sesshomaru told me to prepare them for you. I think it fits..." Emi didnt get to finish what she tried to say. "I'm tired!" Rin interrupted. "Okay, I'll go get the dinner ready." Emi closed the door behind her. "__Did I do something wrong?__" Emi asked herself while making dinner. "__What am I doing? How come I feel like she's my enemy?" __No matter how many time Rin repeated the question to herself, she still couldn't find the answer. "Master Jaken? Are you in there?" knocked on the door. "Come in, what is it Rin? Is it time for dinner?" Rin stepped in, locked the door, "Who is Emi?" Jaken stared at Rin for a moment, " Lord Sesshomaru saved her life with the Tetsusaiga. Just like how he saved you, Rin" _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Emi and Rin.**_

_ It was so quiet that Rin couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, "Lord Sesshomaru, I wanna talk to you, alone!" She walked to her room waiting for Sesshomaru. She waited and waited for almost an hour and fell asleep without knowing Sesshomaru was standing right behind the door. When she woke up, Sesshomaru has left the castle with Jaken already. "You're awake, do you want something to eat" a voice asked. Rin turned around to see Emi, who was extra beautiful today."Uhmm, it's okay. I can make my own foods." Like I used to do 5 years ago, she added silently to herself. "So where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sat down at the table, facing her back to Emi. "He left with master Jaken this morning, but he didn't say anything else." Emi answered in an innocent voice. I don't like her voice! Rin thought. The front door burst opened, Sesshomaru and Jaken steeped in. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, " Lord Sessh..." Sesshomaru walked past her, to the backyard, " Come, Rin." They were alone when Sesshomaru asked, " What did you want to talk about?" Rin stared at him for a moment, "Uhm, I was wondering are you going to let HER stay with us?" She whispered. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, he stood there for a moment and decided to go back inside without answering Rin. "Is she more to you than I AM?" Rin was now crying while she yelled after her beloved._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Sesshomaru's Feelings.**_

_ Sesshomaru went to the flower garden where Kagura was before her death. The garden is now filled with flowers of Spring. He sat down, looked up at the sky. The images of Rin crying keep appearing in his head, "What am I doing? This is ridiculous!" He thought. For the second time in his life after when Rin was caught by the demon from the underworld that he actually felt helpless and confused. "What should I do? What is Emi to me? What is Rin to me?" He shouted and sighed. Finally he laid down on the flowers, falling asleep. Suddenly, a strong wind came, hit Sesshomaru's face and woke him up. He opened his eyes, slowly sat up, "Kagura? Is that you?" He saw her face, her pale face with that red eyes. But her eyes were no longer has the evil in it, it somehows looked nice. She smiled at him and said, "..." He lowered his head, smirked in return. stood up and walked home as Kagura of the wind stayed behind, looking after her loved one._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-The Journey Begin!**_

_Sesshomaru was at the castle when he noticed that something was missing. It's Rin! Rin's and A _

_un's scent wasn't there._

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Rin ran away!" -Jaken was out of breath when he reached Sesshomaru._

"_Let's go." That's all Sesshomaru had to say._

_Jaken followed him without asking another word. They didn't get far when Sesshomaru heard,_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me!" They turned around to see Emi with her stuff. Running after _

_them._

"_Are you crazy? We don't have time for this!" Jaken was yelling when Emi arrived._

"_But it's scary at the castle all by myself." Emi stopped and whispered._

"_Don't be stupid,...Ouch!" _

_Sesshomaru threw a rock at Jaken and then walked away. _

"_Let's go!"_

_Jaken glared at Emi and sighed. "Sometimes, I can't understand Lord Sesshomaru."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Jaken and Emi!**_

_They looked everywhere, Sesshomaru can smell Rin's from every directions. It's like she was _

_floating here and there. Leaving her scent behind to confuse him, and she did._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, this is weird" said Jaken._

"_I'm tired, can we please stop for a moment? I really need to rest for a while!" Emi asked quietly._

_Neither Jaken or Sesshomaru say anything. After walking for a little bit longer, Sesshomaru sat down _

_under a big tree,_

"_Jaken, go get some water and look for something to eat too." _

_Jaken looked at Sesshomaru like he couldn't believe his own ears, _

"_Yes, my lord." Jaken finally said. He took off with a frown on his face._

"_Master Jaken!" Emi called after him._

_Jaken didn't turn around or stop, "What do you want now?" _

"_I just wanna help you" She smiled._

"_Okay, fine. But don't get in my way!" Jaken warned her._

_She kept quiet and gave him another smile. They were at the river, catching fishes and that was where _

_Jaken found out Emi's real face._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Jaken, Watch Out!**_

_Emi was standing there, watched Jaken catching fish. Jaken was still clumsy _

_like always. He couln't even catch a baby fish. He jumped forward, threw out his hands and, he missed!_

"_Grrr...these fish! I've always hated them!" then he noticed that Emi was staring at him the whole _

_time. _

"_Emi, what in the world do you think you're doing? Come and help me out. Don't you want to _

_find Rin? The early we eat, the faster we can find Rin. And I don't even know why Lord Sesshomaru let _

_you come along..."_

_Jaken went on and on then stopped when Emi gave out a wicked laugh. He was shocked, staring at her _

_like he was staring at a demon. But he realized it was Emi, a mere mortal human. It was her presence _

_that bothered him. He didn't know what was going on with Emi but he sure didn't like it._

"_What is it? Emi?" He finnaly managed to ask._

_She gave out another laugh, " You still haven't realize it? We're surround by demons!"_

"_What! What kind of demon dares to approach us? When they can tell that Lord Sesshomaru is _

_near by!" Jaken giggled, then he thought, "Why am I giggling? Am I influenced by Rin?" The thought _

_made him laugh._

"_There's nothing funny here! You know why they're here? Because I put up a barrier so Sesshomaru _

_couldn't smell the demons and this river is far away from where he is right now." Emi smiled one of her _

_sweet-smiles, lokking at Jaken, who was hidden behind the tree by now._

"_So, you're..." Jaken stuttered through his words, couldn't finish the sentence._

"_No my dear Jaken, I am not a demon. If I'm one of them, Sesshomaru would've kill me long time ago. _

_I'm just a human, like that little girl. But the demons work for me." She explained._

"_You TRAITOR!" Jaken shouted with all his strength._

"_No, no. I would never betray my Sesshomaru. I just want to get rid of that little girl so we can be _

_together forever! I was going to kill her anyway, but she ranaway. Lucky her!"_

_Jaken stepped backward when Emi took a step forward. He can see the hatred and jealousy in her eyes _

_now. She snapped her finger and one of the demon grabbed Jaken's neck. _

"_Let me go!" He yelled, but he knew it was no help right now. _

_The demon made Jaken eat some kind of poison instead of killing him. Everything turned black slowly, _

_Jaken couldn't open his eyes longer,he felt sleepy,_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" He used his last breath to whisper out Sesshomaru's name then fell _

_asleep..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-**_

_He stood up, looked around to see who was calling his name. Sat back down, he thought, _

"_This is weird, I never made a mistake like this before. Am I imagining things?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" Emi was yelling and her face looked all mess up._

"_What is it Emi?" He ran over to Emi in a flash._

"_Master, master Jaken...He was kidnapped by the demons! It was so scary!" She sobbed and hugged _

_Sesshomaruand, hid her face in his arms._

_Pulling her away, "How is that even possible? I didn't feel any evil spirit around here."_

"_But it's true! There were lots of them, they were going to kill me too. But master Jaken jumped out and _

_saved me." She was crying again._

_Say nothing else, he ran over to the river as fast as he could. 'Emi was right, there were lots of demons _

_here.' Sesshomaru thought while he observed the place. He noticed that Jaken didn't get to fight _

_because the Staff of Two Heads was on the ground with no trace of burning grass around it. Emi _

_finnaly arrived when he was about to go back to look for her._

"_How can they kidnapped Jaken without my knowing?" Sesshomaru asked, confused._

"_I heard the leader was saying something about barrier, but I'm not sure." Emi replied, acted innocent._

_'So, a barrier, eh? How clever.' He thought. "Let's go." he said out loud._

"_My lord..." Emi didn't move an inch from where she was standing._

"_What is it this time, Emi?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed._

"_I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm going to say. But I have to say it." She paused, watching _

_Sesshomaru and continued. "The demon said that Rin will be safe with him. So don't even dare go look _

_for her. If you stay where you are, he will release master Jaken. And I know you'll still go after her, but _

_are you willing to sacrifice master Jaken and I so you can be with a HUMAN!"_

_Her words were like a slap in the face to Sesshomaru. No one ever talk to him that way, but was she _

_right? He couldn't answer it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Rin and her final decision.**_

_"Here you go, A un. Eat this." Rin gave A un some meat. They were at a village where Rin _

_decided to stay for a while. She didn't know where to go, she wasn't even sure if she should run away. _

"_I guess I was being a 5 years old kid." She sighed and continued, _

"_I thought Lord Sesshomaru will try to find me. But I was wrong, he probably sitting with master Jaken _

_and Emi eating lunch by now!" Rin tried to hold back her tears, _

"_Oh-man, I'm the one who left without telling anyone, not like they abandoned me on purpose, so why _

_am I saying all these now." She stood up, walked to a tree, sat down and leaned her back against it._

_A un didn't know what to say, he just sat there eating his meal and listened to his little master. He_

_wanted to go find Sesshomaru but Rin has said that if he does, she'll never forgive him. He watched Rin _

_singing one of her favorite song, it was a sad melody. She suddenly stopped and ran over to A un,_

"_You know what? I'll just live my new life if lord Sesshomaru won't come for me. I'm a human after all, _

_I can't be with him.." Rin lowered her voice, "forever." _

_A un was on his feet by now and staring at Rin. Rin seemed to understand A un pretty well,_

" _Yeah, A un. I've decided, I have to lead a new and fresh life. But I don't wanna go back to Kaede and _

_Kagome. I don't want them to worry for me. So Imma stay here." She stopped to catch her breath, "You _

_can go back to lord Sesshomaru if you want A un. But if you do please don't show him where I am." _

_Rin said and then hugged A un for the last time._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- Bye bye Emi!**_

_"My lord? Are we going home?" Emi was following Sesshomaru, they've stayed at the river for _

_3 days now."What in the world is he doing? Should I tell the demons to find Rin and kill her as fast as _

_possible and then bring the corpse to Sesshomaru? Or should I just kill Jaken first and send _

_Sesshomaru a message saying that if he keep going then Emi herself will be next?" She was making _

_plans while waiting for something at the river with Sesshomaru but none of her plans seem to work out._

_So she just being quiet and observed Sesshomaru to see what is it that he going to do._

"_Emi, let's go." Sesshomaru called out to Emi and started leaving. Emi smiled and followed him as _

_always. "He has finnaly made his move. Let's see what are you gonna do, Sesshomaru." Emi thought._

_She was surprised when Sesshomaru took her to a village on the West side. She was disappointed and _

_frustrated when the thought of Sesshomaru leaving her behind and go look for Rin alone came to her._

"_It's Sesshomaru!" The villager were yelling when they saw Sesshomaru. Some of them were telling _

_each other, "Go get Inuyasha and lady Kagome." Sesshomaru didn't like it here, where he can smell _

_Inuyasha and he never did._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, where are we? Why did you take me here?" Emi couldn't take it anymore. She _

_couldn't stop herself from asking when she knew the answer already._

"_Follow me." That's all he said. He walked off like a cold-blooded demon without looking at anyone. _

"_So what's bring you here? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha greeted Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. _

_Kagome was standing next to him with a baby girl in her arms. "Inuyasha? Sit! Just be quiet down _

_there and let me handle this." She turned to look at Sesshomaru and smiled, "So, what can I help you _

_with? Brother in law?" She asked him in a cute baby voice._

"_Ouch, Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and scream at Kagome's ears. "And that's even worst. You _

_know he doesn't want you to call him that." Inuyasha added before he took the baby and went inside._

"_I'm not here to play around with you guys. I want you to take care of Emi. I have business to do." _

_Sesshomaru told Kagome. He was curious about the baby, it smelled like a half demon. He can barely smell the demon scent from it. "And is that baby yours and Inuyasha's?" He asked in a small voice._

_Kagome was studying Emi when Sesshomaru asked her about the baby. _

"_Uhm, we sure can take care of Emi. She can fits in just right with all the other women here. And yes, _

_we just have her 2 weeks ago. Her name is Ina, isn't it a nice..." Kagome forgot who she was talking to. _

"_I did no ask." Sesshomaru interrupted her, annoyed. He turned, facing Emi. "You'll be safe here with _

_them. I have to find Jaken." He was outside of the village when he heard, "And Rin." keep repeating in _

_his head._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-Emi's True Self.**_

_ Inuyasha can smell the demons from Emi and that bothered him, "Emi? Can I talk to you for a _

_moment?" Inuyasha asked Emi after Kagome took Ina to Sango's place. _

"_Sure!" Emi replied shortly. She acted nasty since Sesshomaru left ._

"_Why is your body have the smell of demons?" Inuyasha didn't _waste _anytime, he went straight into _

_the subject. Emi seemed to be prepared, "I got kidnapped by them before I came here. Lord _

_Sesshomaru saved me." She told lies without hesitate. _

"_Oh. I see." Inuyasha knew it was all a lie, but he didn't say it. He went to find Kagome. It only took a _

_minute from his house to Sango and Miroku's house. He was there, but didn't get to do what he was _

_planning on yet because of the interruption. _

"_Uncle! I miss you! Let me touch your ears!" Sango's oldest daughter, Mia ran over and launched _

_herself at Inuyasha. "Noo, he's mine! Please let me tie your hair!" The second girl, Saro started to _

_yell. The youngest boy, Kano walked slowly to Inuyasha and grabbed his shirt, "Uncle, teach me the _

_Wind Scar, please." _

_'they are so annoying! Lucky Ina isn't this annoying.' He thought. "You three, go slay the fox demon, _

_will ya?" He threw all 3 of them at Shippo, __who was laughing at him. _

"_DO NOT THROW MY BABIES LIKE THAT!" Sango coming over, holding the __Hiraikotsu. _

_Inuyasha flincked back, "I'm sorry Sango. I wouldn't do that if they will just sit still." He answered _

_and shaking his head. _

"_Sit boy." Kagome was watching them arguing and she couldn't take it anymore. "You need to work on _

_your attitude." Now was Kagome's turn to shake her head and sighed._

"_Grr...If that old hag Kaede won't take this thing off my neck. Im swear Imma break her neck!" _

_Inuyasha ran to hide behind Miroku when he realized Kagome was giving him the 'evil look'. _

"_Anyways, I'm here to talk to you guys about Emi." He said, didn't dare to come out from Miroku's _

_back._

"_What you mean?" Sango asked, surprised._

"_She seems strange." Miroku said, calmly._

"_I can sense something odd from her. But she's Sesshomaru's woman." Kagome told them._

"_Why don't we just capture her and torture her til she tell us something?" Inuyasha was grinning while _

_he thought of ways to torture Emi._

"_Since when did you become so evil?" Miroku asked, laughing at him._

"_He's always like that!" Shippo yelled from the other room._

_Inuyasha ignored them, " So what do you guys think? I really don't like it, since she can be affecting _

_Ina. And I can smell lots of demon from outside of the village." Asked, Inuyasha._

"_No wonder Kirara has been acting weird lately." Sango finally said._

"_I have an idea." Miroku stood up, went to the other room and took Kano from Shippo._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- Answer to their love.**_

****_"Hey Rin, What are you doing?" A boy who was about two or three years older than Rin was _

_calling her, he lived in the same village as her. He was the one who has been taking care of Rin since _

_she's arrived at the village._

"_Oh, hi Yoshio. I'm feeding the chickens. How are you?" Rin answered him, cheerfully as always. She _

_was too innocent to realize that Yoshio had a crush on her. But of course, she only had Sesshomaru in _

_her mind. Yoshio tried to tell her many times but she seemed to never understand him. He kept saying _

_she's still too young, she'll get it in the future and she'll reply to his love._

"_I'm fine." He replied with a sweet smile on his face. "Let me help and I brought you some lunch. Why _

_don't you go take a rest. Leave the rest to me." Yoshio told Rin, hoping that she'll at least thanks him _

_but Rin didn't let Yoshio's hope lasts long._

"_Did you bring A un's favorite foods too?" She asked while looking through the lunch box. "Yay! A un, _

_come here! Look at what Yoshio got you." She yelled excited. A un came out from the wood, looking _

_happy. He didn't leave Rin behind to go find Sesshomaru, he decided to stay with his little master. _

_Yoshio was doing Rin's work and studying her at the same time. He never see an innocent and cute _

_little girl like Rin. He wanted to shout out that he really likes her but he never has the gut to, so he just _

_kept quiet. Yoshio was curious about A un but he didn't ask, he trusted Rin._

"_I miss lord Sesshomaru!" the words suddenly slipped out of Rin's mouth. It was her true feelings, but _

_she never let it out until now._

"_Then you should go home!" Rin heard someone was talking. She stood up immediately and spun _

_around to saw the one that she dreams to see every night. Rin couldn't believe her own eyes, she _

_stepped backward. "It..." She couldn't make out the words._

"_It's me. Or have you forgotten me already?" Sesshomaru smiled at Rin and walked toward her. "I'm _

_here to take you home, Rin. And Imma tell you the answer too." He reached her, bend down so that he _

_can whisper into her ears, "You're a lot more to me than Emi." He turned and walked away, "I'm waiting for you, so hurry up." He left Rin standing there, blushing. She wasn't sure if everything she _

_just heard was all a dream or not. Yoshio saw everything, he was disappointed when he saw Rin's _

_expression. He never see her like that before, she has never blushed in front of him before._

"_Are you living?" Yoshio asked, he was sad. Rin can sense it._

"_I'm sorry Yoshio, you've been so good to me. I know your feelings, but.." Rin didn't know what to say _

_right now, "But I think I'm in love with lord Sesshomaru." Rin finally admitted it. Yoshio was shocked. _

_'So she knew all along that I like her. How can she do this to me? I was so good to her, and she chose _

_that man over me?' Yoshio thought, but he did not say it out loud. "Okay. Just go and enjoy your life _

_with that lord Sesshomaru of yours. I hope he can make you happy." Yoshio turned and never look _

_back. 'Oh poor Yoshio.' Rin thought, looking after him, then she ran to the man she has loved for years._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13-The act is over, Emi.**_

_ Emi felt something, she ran outside and saw Inuyasha with his__Tetsusaiga ready to go,_

"_What is the meaning of this?" She asked. _

"_Well, you'll know soon." Inuyasha answered with a grin then used his Wind Scar. Emi was shocked and she _

_didn't hesitate to think...she used her barrier._

"_Got cha!" Inuyasha yelled. "Show your true self, you demon." He said, about to use another Wind Scar._

"_Inuyasha, stop." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome came out. "What are you? If you're a demon then we can_

_tell. But you don't have the scent of a demon inside of you." Miroku explained. "We set up a trap for you, and _

_you fell for it." He added._

"_So you guys tested me? What if I couldn't block that Wind Scar?" Emi asked, angrily._

"_We take our chance. I've put up a spell on the Tetsusaiga so it won't harm a human. But you have a barrier _

_so we can't harm you either way." Miroku said. "Should we capture you or you'll just go with us?" He asked._

_Emi laughed, "You guys still think you can catch me?" She smirked, threw her hands in the air and whistled. _

_The demons from outside of the village gathered around her. She gave out another laugh, "See? I don't think _

_you guys can touch me, and my barrier." She got on some kind of demon that looked like a dragon. "Well, _

_why don't you stay here and use your Tetsusaiga with my demons? Peace out." She covered her mouth and _

_giggled. The demon flew away while the others stayed to __stop Inuyasha and his friends._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- United Family!**_

**_ "_**_Bakusaiga!" With one blow, all the demons were cut into hundred of pieces. But Emi has already _

_ranaway. Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru and Rin...in his arm. They were surprised, A un was _

_behind them but Rin was in Sesshomaru's arm instead of riding A un. Sesshomaru put her down, didn't let _

_anyone say anything, " A un was being weird, he didn't want anyone on his back." Rin looked at A un then _

_back to Sesshomaru and smiled. Everyone except Inuyasha lowered their heads and giggled. _

"_You know I could've killed those demons without you in one blow too." Inuyasha grumbled._

"_Is Emi behind all this?" Sesshomaru asked, ignored Inuyasha._

"_Kagome stopped giggling, "Yes, and did you know that she has some connections with demons?"_

_Sesshomaru thought of it, "No, I couldn't smell anything while she's around and I couldn't smell the demons _

_when she was kidnapping Jaken." _

"_Master Jaken has been kidnapped?" Rin asked, raising her voice._

"_I'm going after her. Rin, you stay here." Sesshomaru said then followed the direction of Emi's scent. 'Now's _

_that she's not here, I can smell just fine. I should've realize that earlier. What a fool I am.' He thought._

"_Wait, I'm going with you." Inuyasha called after him. Kagome climbed on his back without asking. Inuyasha _

_glared at her but kept quiet and followed Sesshomaru. _

"_We better go too." Sango got out of the house, she was in her demon-slayer's clothes now. It has been a long _

_time since she using it again._

"_But what about our kids?" Miroku asked, worried._

"_Don't worry, Shippo and Kaede'll take good care of them." Sango told him. They jumped onto A un's back, _

"_Can we borrow him for a while?" Sango asked Rin. Kohaku was using Kirara slaying demons so they didn't _

_have a vehicle._

"_Yes, sure. A un, behave and follow Sango-sama's orders." Rin said, cheerfully._

_She waited for a few moments then ran over to Sango's house, "Shippo, are you here?"_

_Shippo came out, he was excited to see Rin but the kids were more excited. They ran over to her, "Rin, I miss _

_you!" "Back off, Rin Rin." _

_Rin laughed. "You guys haven't change much." She said._

"_Where are the others?" Shippo looked outside and asked._

_Rin sat down at the table and told him the whole stories. About how Sesshomaru saved her, she ran away, he _

_found her. And Emi turned evil and kidnapped master Jaken, now they're after him. "So we have to take care _

_of their kids." Rin state the conclusion and sang her song, it was a happy melody now._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15- Who's The Boss?**_

_Sesshomaru followed the scent and it lead him back to his castle. He would never expect Emi's _

_hideout to be his own castle. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru were remembering the _

_moment they destroy Naraku, _

_'Everyone's here. Like that day.' Kagome thought to herself. Looked at everyone and smiled._

_They wondered what kind of demon they were about to face, "So I can smell a whole bunch of demons in _

_there, and of course, Emi." Inuyasha said, proudly._

"_You dummy, is that all your nose can smell? Sesshomaru asked._

_Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt, "You think you're any better than me? _

_Why don't you just see for yourself who's stronger..right now?" Inuyasha raised his arm, his hand turned into _

_a fist, about to hit Sesshomaru's face._

"_Sit, boy." Kagome walked toward them, hands on her hips, looked down at Inuyasha, "I really need to show _

_you some manners and how to respect others." She said and turned to Sesshomaru. "What did you mean by _

_that?" _

_Inuyasha crawled up, "Grr, Kagome...He just tried to show off, nothing important."_

"_It's that smell, Naraku's smell!" Sesshomaru said, Flew over the lake,toward the castle._

_Everyone were stunned by hearing that name. 'That can't be. He's dead!' They thought. Sesshomaru _

_suddenly stopped and moved back to where Kagome was standing. A bomb exploded, Emi walked out _

_from behind the smoke. She never looked so evil, but gorgeous at the same time. Her dark, long hair usually _

_hung over her shoulder was now tied up, her eyes were so big and beautiful. She snapped her fingers, demons _

_from all over gathered up around Sesshomaru and his friends. A weird looking demon brought out a _

_chair and gave it to her. She sat down and yelled, "KILL THEM!" Her voice filled with hatred. Sesshomaru _

_didn't want the others to kill her, he decided to kill her himself. He flew over to where Emi was sitting. _

_Sesshomaru used his Bakusaiga, but Emi didn't move an inch. She set up her barrier and laughed, "Do you _

_really think you can touch me? My lord." She sat still, looked at Sesshomaru with her eyes, tears on her face._

_Sesshomaru didn't ask much, "Why did you do this? Why did you BETRAYED me?"_

"_Why? Because you chose that girl over me! Because you were so good to me but then you completely forgot _

_me when that girl came. Because I LOVE YOU." She shouted out the last three words , the words from _

_bottom of her heart. _

_Sesshomaru stopped fighting, he put his sword away. "You're my friend, at least, used to be friend. You know I _

_can't love you. You're just a human!" Sesshomaru didn't know what else to say._

"_Friend? I never wanted to be your friend. And human? That's why I'm working for Akago so he can turn me _

_into a great demon like you!" She gave him the answer to who's behind all this._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- The Return Of Akago.**_

_ 'Akago!' The name hit Sesshomaru. _

"_You're not talking about Naraku's heart, are you?" Miroku asked in surprise. The name of Naraku stopped _

_everyone. They all turned to look at Emi's direction, but not straight at Emi. Behind her, A demon holding a _

_little baby. The baby was holding a black pearl, his hair was silver with purplish eyes. _

"_What if she's talking about me?" The baby smiled his wicked smile and asked them._

"_I...I can't believe this!" Kagome let out a shock expression._

"_I don't care who you are, but Imma destroy you like I've destroyed Naraku!" Inuyasha used his Red-_

_Tesusaiga. "This will teach you a lesson!" He screamed._

_The Red-Tesusaiga broke Emi's barrier but didn't get to Akago. Inuyasha's attack made Emi flew up into the _

_air, and fell down with blood covered her body. Sesshomaru caught her, pointed his sword to her throat. _

_Hesitated, he kept his sword where it is without moving it. He wasn't sure if he should kill Emi._

"_I didn't know you're so soft, Sesshomaru!" Akago said, pointed his finger at Sesshomaru and a strong power _

_flowed toward Sesshomaru and Emi's direction. Sesshomaru with Emi in his arm, jumped away, Emi opened _

_her eyes, stared at Sesshomaru and smiled,_

"_You can just leave me back there, lord Sesshomaru." She can barely made out the words._

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he set her down against a tree ._

"_Here you go, I did you a favor." Akago threw Jaken at Sesshomaru, "I don't have any use of that little _

_monster anyways." _

_Sesshomaru thought Jaken was dead at first, but then he slowly opened his eyes. Sesshomaru let out a sigh _

_and set Jaken down next to Emi. Jaken sat up, he saw Emi and anger filled his body. "You wicked witch!" _

"_Jaken, leave her alone." Sesshomaru told him._

"_Let's end this." Kagome screamed, shooting her spirit arrow at Akago. It seemed like her power has _

_increased but Akago's barrier has became stronger too. The arrow went halfway through the barrier and _

_disappeared. Inuyasha used his Red-Tesusaiga, "Kagome, fire your arrow again." _

_Kagome understood what Inuyasha wanted to do. She shoot her arrow at the same time Inuyasha used his _

_Red-Tesusaiga. Sesshomaru and Sango didn't want to be left out. Sesshomaru used his Bakusaiga, Sango _

_used her Hiraikotsu. The barrier was broken by their power of friendship and their partnership skills. _

"_Guess I got left out again." Sighed Miroku._

_They saw a flash of smile on Akago's face. They didn't know why he was smiling but they found out soon _

_enough._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- The Last Move.**_

_ The wound hurts him really bad, they can tell. But why was he smiling? What so funny about his _

_barrier got broken? Akago laughed so loud that it startled the demons and Kagome's group. They can see a _

_huge dragon demon from far away, the demon was carrying something in its hands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha _

_knew what it was but Kagome, Sango, and Miroku didn't know until the demon arrived. It dropped Shippo _

_who was holding Ina, Rin was holding Mia, and Kaede was holding Saro in her arms and Kano on her back _

_on the ground._

"_Ina!" "Mia, Kano, Saro!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku yelled and ran over to where they were _

_but the demon got in their way. _

"_Rin, are you okay?" Unlike the others, Sesshomaru didn't ran over to Rin, he stayed where he was and asked _

_if she was okay._

"_Yes, lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied._

"_Guess no one remember this old lady!" Kaede complained. _

"_Oh come on. We know you can take care of yourself." Inuyasha explained._

"_I don't have time for ya to play family game here." Akago said, annoyed. "DESTROY THEM." He told the _

_demons. "I'll give whoever give me their heads more power!" Akago added._

"_Pshh...Like those useless demons can touch my hair." Inuyasha told Akago and started fighting._

_Akago realized that those demons can't stop Sesshomaru's group. And he couldn't use his power after the _

_injury. They finished all of the demons, exhausted._

"_I'm out of breath but I can still kill that useless baby." Inuyasha said, excited._

"_Let Rin go." Sesshomaru gritted._

"_How about our children, Sesshomaru." Sango asked._

"_Rescue them yourself." Sesshomaru replied shortly._

_Akago didn't know if he can runaway this time. He didn't know if he'll get another chance. But one thing he _

_knew for sure, he has to kill those humans._

"_What are you thinking Akago? No where left to run?" Inuyasha laughed. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha _

_used one of his favorite attacks._

"_I'll let you finish that baby off." Sesshomaru didn't want to waste anytime. He flew to where Rin was _

_standing. But Akago didn't let him reached them that easy. Before the Adamant Barrage got to him, he _

_snapped his fingers one last time. His henchman activate the grenade to stop Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a _

_step backward and with his own eyes, he saw the demon raised his sword, tried to kill Mia. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18- It's over now, Rin.**_

_ Rin didn't hesitate to cover the baby with her body, instead of killing Mia, the blade went right _

_through Rin's flesh. Akago was dead, Kagome dropped her bow and arrow, Sango and Miroku were stunned. _

_Sesshomaru let out a cry of a dog-demon, he killed the henchman. Hugged Rin into his arms, she looked at _

_him, "I'm scared,lord Sesshomaru." Covered with blood and tears, "I love you, Sesshomaru!" With her last _

_breath, she let out her true feelings and closed her eyes... forever! _

"_NOOOO!" Sesshomaru cried. For the first time, everyone included Jaken, saw Sesshomaru with tears on his _

_face. He held onto Rin, held her against his chest. "Please, Rin. Open your eyes. I'm here, you're safe. _

_Everything's over. Please open your eyes." He leaned down, his lips touched hers. Everyone else didn't know _

_what they should do. They stood there, crying. Inuyasha was hugging Ina and Kagome. Miroku and Sango _

_covered his kids' eyes. Emi walked up to Sesshomaru, "Why? Why did you chose her over me? I have power! _

_Unlike her." She was on her knees now. Sesshomaru lifted his head, a drop of tear dropped down on Rin's face _

_was now covered with blood. He was remembering that was what Kagura asked him too, she asked if he can _

_accept the truth that Rin's a human? Now, he can tell her the answer._

"_That's why I chose her. She needed me to protect her. Her sweet smiles warmed my heart. She **was** a human _

_but she wasn't greedy like you all. She was so special. She..." Sesshomaru couldn't finish his sentence. _

_'There's so much about her that made me love her so much.' He thought but did not say it out loud. _

_Emi laughed, but this time, it was a nice laugh without hatred and jealousy. "I'm sorry for all of this, I can't _

_bring her back. But I can disappear, you'll never see my face again." And with that, she killed herself but she _

_was happy. She knew why she lost to Rin. She knew why Sesshomaru didn't choose her. 'If I can go back in _

_time, I would never betray you. Sesshomaru.' She thought. It was the last time that she can think..._

_Sango didn't know what to say when Sesshomaru carried Rin's body walked pass her. _

"_I'm really sorry, if it wasn't for Mia, then Rin would still be alive." Sango didn't know there were tears on _

_her face. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just kept walking, **'Rin. Would you want me to revenge your **_

_**death? Would you be happy if I kill that little girl?'** Sesshomaru knew the answer, he just didn't want to say _

_it. He turned into his true form thinking about the first day he met Rin, how he saved her, how she always _

_smiled, how she sang her song to sleep. How she got kidnapped and she would always cried for his help. _

_Sesshomaru let out one last cried and disappeared into the wood._


	19. Chapter 19

3 years later...

_ Everything seems to settle now. But this time, it's really over. No one ever see Sesshomaru again after that day. Jaken creates a toad-demon clan for himself, he is the master now._

_Mia keeps asking who was that girl that saved her life but Sango won't tell Mia the truth. She tells Mia it's probably a dream. Or a nightmare._

_Ina grew up learning how to use a bow and Iron River Soul Stealer. She is human alright, but she can be list as a 1/4 demon._


End file.
